Hey Yo
by twilightluver2013
Summary: Bella goes to live with her mom after her best friend's brother torments her one time too many. Now that she's back, she's a completely different person and she didn't expect to fall for him. What will she do when her music dreams come true? BxE AH
1. Prologue

Prologue BPOV

I don't regret anything. It's just not me. Everything that I've done or has happened has led me to where I am today. And even though I'm hurt, in more ways than one, I can't bring myself to regret it.

He's hurt me intentionally and unintentionally for years, over and over again. Each time has shattered a little piece of my heart. Yet, I still love him. It's not something anyone can control. It just happens.

Every time he hurt me, it has driven me to prove myself, that I could be good enough. I threw myself into the things that I love and it helped me change, in good ways and in bad. But that's all in the past. There's nothing I can do to change it even if I wanted to.

I looked back at my best friend, who has been there with me through it all, even when I was a bitch to her, and smiled. She smiled back at me encouragingly and mouthed, "Go."

I looked forward, took a deep breath, and stepped out to meet my destiny.


	2. I'll Be Seeing You

**Hey, here is my brand new story. Please give it a chance!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs mentioned in this story.  
**

* * *

I'll Be Seeing You

BPOV

I can't wait! I finally get to see my best friend again! It's been nine years since I last saw her. Though we did talk to each other on the phone and email each other a lot, it's not the same as actually seeing her.

The last time I saw Alice Cullen wasn't in the best circumstances. In fact, the last time I saw her was when her twin brother, Edward Cullen, and his best friend, Emmett McCarty, were teasing me. They said the most hateful things to me. I remember it like it was yesterday…

_Nine years earlier_

_Alice and I were sitting in the sandbox at the park, making castles, when her brother and his best friend came up to us._

_"Hey, Pixie. Want to know why Fatty's mom left her?" Edward said. _

_Okay, Alice was pixie-like with her extremely short height, even for a six year old, and her short black hair made a halo around her face. Pixie was Edward's nickname for her. I, on the other hand, was called Fatty. I admit I was a little chubby when I was five, almost six. Sue me! I also wasn't the best looking. My long, brown hair was frizzy and I had glasses. But that was still no reason to make fun of me. _

_Edward thought it was. He and Emmett made fun of me almost daily. If it wasn't about my appearance, it was about my mother._

_My mother left my father and me when I was really young, but I still saw her often. I visited her at her new home in Phoenix for Christmas every year. She made it clear that she loved me with all of her heart, but couldn't live with my father anymore. I just didn't understand why she didn't take me with her. She says my father refused to let her take me. _

_"Don't call her Fatty, Edward!" Alice said._

_"It's because Fatty's mommy don't love her!" Emmett said, ignoring Alice. _

_Big tears weld up in my eyes. Even though I knew it wasn't true, I started to think it was after hearing it everyday for years. _

_"Aww, Em, look. We made Fatty cry," Edward said in a mocking voice. _

_"Everything makes Fatty cry. She's a big, fat, crybaby!" Emmett said. _

_I felt a sob rip through my chest as I got up and ran to my dad sitting on one of the park benches. He took me home, and after a long talk, helped me pack my bags so I could move in with my mom. _

_To say she was ecstatic was an understatement. She immediately bought Charlie, my dad, and me plane tickets for the next day. _

_After making sure I was settled in Phoenix, my dad flew back to the rainy town of Forks that has been my home for the last six years. I knew I wouldn't miss it. I loved the sun, I loved the heat, and Forks was the exact opposite of that._

I called Alice later that first night and apologized for leaving without saying goodbye. She forgave me, but not her brother. She said she never would for making her only friend leave her. I told her that she would make more friends once school started and a few months later, she called me saying she met twins named Rosalie and Jasper. They instantly became friends and Alice said that she described me in great detail to them. She did the same for them to me.

Rosalie and Jasper Hale both had blonde hair and blue eyes, though Rosalie's hair went down to the middle of her back and her eyes were ice blue. Jasper's hair was curly and was always in his eyes, which were almost gray. They both were exceptionally tall and, even when they were six, they both looked like models. Alice assured me that I would always be her best friend and no one would ever take my place. After a few months in Phoenix, I had to do the same thing for her.

Christina and Danny became my friends on my first day of first grade. They were both so nice and thoughtful. They really cared about. They both had pin straight brown hair and hazel eyes. I was always jealous of Christina for her beauty and Danny for his self-confidence.

But, they helped me think myself as beautiful and confident when we started middle school. Christina helped me tame my hair and got me contacts. Danny helped me lose my baby fat by teaching me how to play all different kinds of sports. Basketball, football, soccer, swimming, you name, we did it. By the time our first day of high school came around, I was the hottest girl in school. I even beat out the seniors! It was completely unbelievable.

I had one passion throughout my whole life. Music. I admit I have a nice voice and I was able to play a few instruments. I even wrote my own songs about the situations I was in or how I was feeling at the moment. The most random things gave me inspiration. It was always my dream to make it to the big time, to hear my songs on the radio and perform for thousands of people. To help my dream become reality, my mother, Renee, bought me this special computer so I could record and edit my own songs. I was on that thing constantly. I loved it so much. And to hear me actually sing was unreal. I couldn't wait for Alice to hear it.

I was going back to Forks because my mother was sick. She has brain tumor and she can't leave the hospital. I really didn't want to leave her, but she had her new husband, Phil, with her, so I knew she wasn't going to be alone. I was just worried that this would be the last time I'd see her. I didn't want it to be. I didn't want her last words to be the one's she always says when she says goodbye; I'll be seeing you. It makes me think of the end of The Notebook and that makes me cry every single time.

But, it's too late to change my mind seeing as I was sitting in my seat on the plane, landing in the small town of Port Angeles. Since my dad was out of town at a meeting, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper volunteered to pick me up from the airport.

As I exited the terminal, I searched for any signs of them. I found two beautiful blondes and a black haired, short, pixie-like girl searching around for someone. I hoped it was me.

"Alice?" I called to the girl. She immediately turned her head to the sound of her name and locked eyes with me.

"Bella?" she called incredulously. I smiled and started running towards her. She squealed and locked me in a death grip.

"Oh, my God, Bella! I've missed you so much!" she said.

"I've missed you, too, Alice, but can you let go of me? You're crushing me," I said. Alice instantly let me go.

"I'm so sorry. You changed so much. Look at you! You look amazing!"

"Thanks. So do you." I heard someone's throat clear behind us and saw who I believe is Rosalie smiling at us.

"Hi," she said, extending her hand to me. "I'm Rosalie. I've heard so much about you."

"Hi, Rosalie. It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you, too," I said, shaking her hand. I looked to the blonde boy next to her.

"You must be Jasper. Alice talks non-stop about you."

"You, too, Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." I shook his hand then Alice grabbed my other one and dragged me out of the airport after getting all of my bags. She led us to a red convertible and we put my bags in the trunk. As we were driving to Forks, Alice gave me every detail of everyone at Forks High. She said I needed to be well informed when I started on Monday.

"Since it's the middle of March, you missed homecoming and the winter formal. Luckily, there's still the spring dance and prom! You won't have a problem getting a date. I'm positive that the whole male population of Forks High is going to ask you out. Even the demon!" Alice said. She has been calling Edward 'the demon' since he and Emmett make me leave.

"That's just too bad, 'cause I just got out of a terrible relationship," I said.

"Aw, sweetie. What happened?" Rosalie asked from the driver's seat.

"I don't really want to talk about it yet, but I will as soon as I'm ready."

"Okay, but know that we're always here," Alice said while Rosalie nodded.

I wish I could talk to them about what happened with Jacob, but it was just too damn hard. He really hurt me and I still can't get over it.

"So, Bella, tell us about you. You know every detail about us, what about you?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I sing, and play, and write, and edit my own songs. I'm not sure if they're any good, but I love doing it," I said. Everyone's mouths dropped.

"What?" I asked. I was getting self conscious by Jasper's and Alice's staring.

"Bella, that's amazing! How do you do it? I could never!" Alice said.

"Well, the melody and lyrics just pop in my head at the most random times and I write it down. Then my laptop has a feature were you can record and edit them. It's actually really easy," I said.

"Once we get hope, you're showing us one of your songs. I insist!" Rosalie said.

"Okay. Well, other than that, nothing's really special," I said.

"Well, what are your friends like? Christina and Danny?" Alice said.

For the next half hour, until we got to my dad's house, I told them all about Christina and Danny. From what they were like to what we did, I covered everything. They seemed really interested in all of it.

Once we were parked and all of my stuff was in the house, I set up my laptop and played them one of my songs.

**_'Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to_**

**_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone_**

**_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_**

**_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do_**

**_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same_**

**_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_**

**_They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine_**

**_Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?_**

**_I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_**

**_If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_**

**_Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself'_**

"Oh, my God, Bella. That was amazing! I never knew your voice was so pretty!" Alice said.

"Thanks, Alice. That means a lot," I said.

"What was the inspiration?" Rosalie asked.

"There was this senior last year named Stephen. He was the most sought after guy in school, and even though I never went after him myself, this song just came to me while I was thinking of all the pathetic ways girls were trying to get him to notice them," I said.

"Wow," Jasper said. "You really have a gift, Bella."

"I don't know about that. It's just a silly hobby," I said.

"That is not just a silly hobby, Bells. That is pure talent. You don't meet many people who can do that," Alice said.

"Okay, changing the subject. What else is new?" I asked.

"Nothing, really. Everything's been the same. Edward being a playboy jackass, Emmett being just like him, Mike Newton is still a wannabe. Absolutely nothing," Alice said.

"Come on. There's got to be some gossip around here? Spill!" I said.

"Well, there is one thing. Mike Newton's girlfriend caught him and the school slut in a janitor's closet. She was so pissed a fight broke out and…"

Alice, Rosalie, and I gossiped while Jasper messed around on my computer for the rest of the afternoon (apparently, Jasper was a big electronic geek). Since my dad had no food in the house, we ordered pizza and watched movies until it was time for them to go home. Alice and Rose said that we needed to go shopping tomorrow, and I reluctantly agreed. I really didn't like shopping but I could endure it. Jasper gave me a look of sympathy when I did agree. I wonder why.

As I went to bed on my first night back in Forks, I couldn't help but think of how much I was going to surprise Edward and Emmett on Monday. They were in for it. Payback's a bitch!

* * *

_**A/N: Hey, so what did you think? Should i continue it? Please review to let me know!!! **_

_**P.S. The song is Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift. I'm just going to pretend that Taylor didn't already write the songs, okay?  
**_


	3. I Heart?

**i survived the first week of high school! i even survived homecoming!**

**Sorry it took so long, but i've been busy. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight.  
**

* * *

I Heart ?

BPOV

Finally Monday! I can't believe I'm actually saying that, but I've waited for revenge for nine years. Alice, Rosalie, and I brainstormed yesterday while shopping and came up with a brilliant plan. It's too bad that I'll have to wait until tomorrow to carry our plan out. I need them to realize that I'm me, if that makes any sense. Oh, well.

Shopping with Alice and Rosalie was nightmarish. They had no limit! I mean, they made me try on almost everything in every store in the mall! I like shopping, but not that much. The only good thing that came out of it was that I got to bond with my friends and we came up with a plan of revenge. I got a few cute outfits, too, but that's not important.

We already have everything we needed, and what we didn't have, Jasper surprisingly did. (And I don't even want to know why he had it.) Everything was ready. Now, I just need to get ready for my big entrance.

I showered, did my make up, and picked out my outfit for today, while my hair air-dried a little. Then I straighten my hair and put a red headband on. I got dressed in a red tube top with white polka dots, skinny jeans, red boots, and a white, short-sleeved denim jacket. I have to say, I look pretty hot! To top everything off, my new car got here yesterday from Phoenix. If anything adds to my outfit, it's my beautiful red Ferrari.

I noticed that I was running a little late, so I ran downstairs, grabbed a granola bar, and grabbed my stuff for school. I hopped in my Ferrari and drove to school.

When I got there, I had every eye on me, well my car. I got out and I saw mouths drop. I think I even saw little drool! I saw Alice and Rose waiting for me by the front doors. I walked over to them and they both gave smirks. I knew what they were thinking; _'Edward and Emmett are going to have a hell of a time.' _We walked to the office and got my schedule.

On the way there, we saw a guy 6'1" with messy bronze hair and emerald green eyes, looking more like a god than a high school student and a guy 6'3" with huge muscles, short, curly brown hair and baby blue eyes, staring at us. Edward and Emmett themselves were staring after us with lust while the girls on their arms kissed up their necks. _Assholes!_ I just rolled my eyes at them and followed Alice and Rose.

Once I got my schedule, Rose and Alice ripped it out of my hands to see what classes we had together.

"English, Spanish, lunch, Music, and Gym," Rosalie said.

"Government, Trig, lunch, Music, and Gym," Alice said. That was pretty good. The only class I had without one of them was biology.

I heard a bell ring and Rose pulled me with her down the hall.

"Come on, Bella. Time for English," she said.

I heard Alice yell, "Have fun!" behind us.

Once we got to the English classroom, I gave the teacher the slip that the secretary in the office told me to get signed by every one of my teachers. As soon as the class started, the teacher made me introduce myself to everyone. There were only a few people who looked surprised. They must have known me in kindergarten. When I was done introducing myself, the teacher told me to go sit next to Jasper, who was in this class, obviously, and got on with the lesson.

The same thing happened in most of my other classes that morning. Introduce myself, get gawked at, and continue on with the lesson. Now it's lunch, and I'm not looking forward to the whole cafeteria staring at me.

Well, that was unavoidable, unless I wanted to eat outside in the rain. Rose and I walked into the cafeteria and saw Alice and Jasper playing rock, paper, scissors. We sat down across from them and watched them play.

After a few minutes I said, "You know, I never liked rock, paper, scissors. I understand that Scissors can beat Paper, and I get how Rock can beat Scissors, but there's no fucking way Paper can beat Rock. Paper is supposed to magically wrap around Rock leaving it immobile? Why the hell can't paper do this to scissors? Screw scissors, why can't paper do this to people? Why aren't sheets of college ruled notebook paper constantly suffocating students as they attempt to take notes in class? I'll tell you why, because paper can't beat anybody, a rock would tear that shit up in 2 seconds. When I play rock/ paper/ scissors, I always choose rock. Then when somebody claims to have beaten me with their paper I can punch them in the face with my already clenched fist and say, 'oh shit, I'm sorry, I thought paper would protect you, you asshole.'"

Everyone burst out laughing at my rant. When we heard a deep chuckle behind me, everyone went silent. Hell, the whole cafeteria went silent. I whipped my head around and saw Edward Cullen and Emmett McCarty wearing matching smirks.

"Why so angry, beautiful?" Cullen asked.

"Why do you care, Cullen?" I asked.

"You know me?" he asked.

"Uh huh. In fact, I'll never forget the first time we met, although I keep trying," I said. I think I heard a quiet laugh escape someone behind me.

"Well then do you mind jogging my memory and telling me what your name is, gorgeous?" he asked.

"You really don't know who I am? Emmett," I said, looking at him, "do you remember me?"

"No, but I see you remember me," Emmett said.

"I could never forget you. In fact, I was thinking of you all day yesterday. I was at the zoo, visiting your family," I said.

"Feisty. I like that," he said.

"Was the blonde you were making out with this morning feisty, too?" I asked.

"Which one?" he asked, completely serious. I looked at him, disgusted.

"You know, if you're going to act like a dick, you should wear a condom on your head so you can look like one," I said.

"Now that wasn't very nice," he said, his smirk now gone from his face.

"I'll be nicer when you're smarter," I said. I smirked when he glared at me and walked out of the cafeteria.

As he was walking, I called, "If I said anything to offend you, it was purely intentional!"

That must have been the limit for my friends because they burst out laughing after I said that. I even heard Cullen snicker.

"Those were nice comebacks. Can I have a name for the girl who could actually out wit Emmett?" God, he would not give up!

"You know, I'm busy now. Can I ignore you some other time?" The bell rang as I said this.

"I guess I'll talk to you later," Cullen said as he stood up and left the cafeteria. I stared after him in disbelief and huffed in annoyance.

"Come on, Bells. We're going to be late for music," Alice said. I sighed and followed her out of the cafeteria and to the music room.

The music room was very small and cramped with all of the instruments scattered about. Electric keyboards, guitars, and drums were everywhere. Thankfully, there were only a few other people in the class with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and me. Unfortunately, those other people included Edward Cullen and Emmett McCarty. I caught both their eyes and Cullen gave me a wink while McCarty shot me a dirty look. Well I guess he's not interested in me anymore. Yes!!

"Alright, class. Settle down," the teacher said, walking in the classroom. Everyone took their seats while I went up to the teacher, Mrs. Johnson, and gave her my slip. Once she signed it, she told me to sit next to Alice and Rosalie while she continued the class.

"Okay, you guys can have a free day today. But to make sure you don't abuse it, you have to do something musical," she said.

Alice and Rose dragged me to the back of the room while Jasper went to one of the electric keyboards with the headphones.

"Okay, so when are you going to tell Cullen and McCarty that you're you?" Alice asked me.

"I think that I'll see if I have anymore classes with either of them or else I'll just catch up to them after school. Either way, it'll be fun to see their reactions," I said.

"You're right about that," Rose said. "Hey, why don't I grab some guitars so it looks like we're doing something."

"Okay," Alice and I said. While Rose walked away, Alice pulled out a pen and grabbed my hand. She wrote 'I ' on the back of my hand.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked.

She ignored me and asked, "Who do you like?"

"No one. Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Alice, that is so middle school," Rosalie said coming back with some guitars.

"I'm bored. Sue me," she said. To me, "Now who do you like? And I'm not accepting 'no one.'"

"I don't know, Alice. Do I really have to do this?" I said.

"Yes and I won't accept that answer, either," she said.

"Then just put a question mar- Oh!"

"What?" Rose asked. Alice looked at me, concerned.

I didn't answer them. I needed paper and a pen. I had lyrics for a song running through my head. I didn't want to forget them.

"I need some paper and a pen or something," I said. Rosalie gave me a notebook and a pencil. I started scribbling down the words furiously.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"I got an idea for a chorus to a song and I needed to write it down," I said.

"Can we hear it?" Rose asked.

"Only if you're brutally honest," I said.

"Aren't we always?" Alice said.

"Okay, then."

"_I gotta wake up and smell my breakup_

_fix my heart put on my makeup._

_Another mess I didn't plan._

_And I'll bet you thought you beat me_

_Wish you could only see_

_I got an I heart question mark_

_Written on the back of my hand._"

"My God, Bella. That was amazing! Was it really about your breakup?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, actually," I said.

"Can you tell us about it? It must have been terrible if you wrote a song about it. Not that your song is terrible, it's just that-"

"It's okay, Alice. I get it," I said. "If you really want to know, I'll tell you the basic stuff. I'm not really ready to go into details."

"It's okay. Tell us whatever you want," Rose said.

"Okay, well, a few months ago, my boyfriend crashed my car. And it just wasn't my car. It was my baby, my Aston Martin V8 Vantage. It was completely totaled. There was no way any one could fix it. And me being stupid, I forgave him for doing it.

"You would think that since he's the one who crashed my car, he would let me use his car, which he can't even drive anymore since he had his license taken away. Instead he said he and his friend would drive me anywhere I needed to go.

"Well, that didn't happen. He would call to set up a date but refused to pick me up. So, I had to walk miles to get to the places he told me to meet him. When I was late, he would yell at me. I, naturally, yelled back and we fought, which wasn't surprising. We always fought.

"After about a month of that, I started getting fed up with it. I went over to his house one night to discuss our relationship, or break up, depending on how you look at it. Anyway, I was tired of all of his shit. I needed to end it. When I walked into his room, I say him and our dads' best friend's daughter naked in bed with him.

"To say I was pissed was an understatement. I was beyond livid. I mean, I put up with all of his crap, I forgave him for crashing my baby, I even forgave him for all the times he yelled at me for being late when he made me walk to our dates. So to repay me, he sleeps with the girl who hated my guts.

"Anyway, he and I fought and I broke it off for good. I went on a road trip with Christina and Danny to cool off. When I came back, I only stayed for about a month before my mom sent me here," I said.

"Oh, Bella. That's terrible. I'm sorry you had to go through that," Alice said.

"Yeah, but I don't understand something. Why didn't you just use your mom's car?" Rose asked.

"Something was wrong with the engine and was at the dealer for a few weeks, plus she had a job that she was at almost the whole day. She didn't get back till late at night. Then Phil, her new husband, had a few away games, so she went with him after my insisting," I said.

"Oh. That makes sense," Rose said. "But you still shouldn't have gone through what you did. He was a complete jerk."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out. I figured it out a little too late, but I did," I said.

"Well, you have to finish that song. It is so good so far," Alice said.

"I think I will," I said, looking down at the notebook in my hands. I sighed and started writing whatever came to me.

I wrote until the bell rang. I still had a little bit to go. I sighed again and got up. I said goodbye to Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper, then headed off to biology.

When I got there, almost everyone in the class was seated. I walked up to the teacher, Mr. Banner, and had him sign my slip. Then he told me to sit down and he pointed to the only open seat by the one and only… Edward Cullen! I groaned internally and went to go sit by him.

Thankfully, he didn't talk to me for most of the hour, but he tried passing me notes. I just ignored every one and kept writing my song. After about forty-five minutes, he got fed up with the silence, he whispered, "What are you writing?" in my ear.

I looked at him and whispered, "None of your business."

"I'm only curious," he whispered back.

"Don't be."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"It's private."

"Like a journal or something?"

"Or something."

"Come on. Just tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

"Let me think about it… no!

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!

"Please?"

"God, leave me alone!"

"Not until you tell me what you're writing."

"Ugh!"

"Please. Just tell me what you're writing and I'll leave you alone." As he said this, the bell rang.

"Bye," I said with fake cheerfulness. I walked out of the classroom and saw Jasper waiting across the hall.

"Hey," he said, walking up to me. "May I escort you to gym?"

I laughed at his fake English accent and said, "You may, kind sir."

"So how was class?" he asked in a normal voice.

"It was fine, except I had to sit next to Cullen all hour and he wouldn't stop bugging me about what I was writing. He would not give up!" I said.

"That would be Edward. He sees something he likes, and he won't stop until he gets it," Jasper said. "What were you writing, by the way?"

"A song. It just comes to me, and I have to write it down, you know?" I said.

"No, I don't know, but I understand," he said as we stopped right in front of the locker rooms. We parted and I went into the girls' locker room. I saw Rosalie and Alice sitting on the bench, tying their shoes, and I walked over to them. They both asked me how biology was and I told them everything. They rolled their eyes at Edward's attempts and told me that I didn't have to change since it was my first day.

I walked into the gym and immediately saw Edward and Emmett playing basketball. They both stopped to look at me. Emmett glared while Edward smirked. I just rolled my eyes and walked up to the teacher. He let me sit on the bleachers while everyone else played basketball. I was excited to play tomorrow. I love basketball!

Once the bell rang signaling the end of the day, I walked out of the gym quickly with Alice and Rosalie at my heels, to avoid Edward. I waited for them to change and as soon they were done, we made our way out of the locker room. Luckily, Edward wasn't waiting outside.

I walked to my car while Rose and Alice went to theirs and what I saw made me groan. Edward Cullen was leaning against my car, still smirking at me.

"Can't you take a hint? I'm not interested in you!" I said.

"I just want one date. Then I'll leave you alone," he said.

"No. I don't want to go out with you. Not now, not ever!"

"Fine. But when you do want a date, I'll remember this," he said, walking away.

I sighed and got in my car. I drove home thinking about how never, in a million years will I want a date with Edward Cullen.

As soon as I got home, I went up to my room to play my new song. I got to say, I really like it, and that's saying something. I never like anything I write.

A few hours later, I got a call from Alice, asking if she and Rose could come over. I quickly agreed and they walked through the front door five minutes later. We went up to my room and started talking. Eventually, they asked to hear my song. After some begging, I finally agreed. I picked up my guitar and started playing.

_Wish I had concentrated  
They said love was complicated  
But it's something I just fell into_

_And it was overrated  
Just look what I created  
I came out alive, but I'm black and blue_

_But boy, you ask me if I'm all right  
Think about what I had to do, yeah_

_I gotta wake up and smell the break-up  
Fix my heart, put on my make-up  
Another mess I didn't plan_

_And I'll bet you thought you beat me  
Wish you could only see  
I got an I heart question mark  
Written on the back of my hand_

_I'd be fine if you just walked by  
But you had to talk about why  
You were wrong and I was right_

_But I can't believe you made me sit at home  
Cry like a baby  
Wait right by the phone every night_

_And now you ask about you and I  
There's no you and I  
Remember what you put me through  
I had to_

_Wake up and smell the break-up  
Fix my heart, put on my make-up  
Another mess I didn't plan_

_And I bet you thought you beat me  
Wish you could only see  
I got an I heart question mark  
Written on the back of my hand_

_And when you're home all alone at night  
You still wonder why  
You took everything I had away_

_But I haven't thought about you and I  
There's no you and I  
And I know someday you will_

_Wake up and smell the break-up  
Realize that we won't make-up  
It didn't go the way you planned_

_And you'll know you didn't beat me  
When you look down and see  
I got an I heart question mark  
Written on the back of my hand_

_Written on the back of my hand  
An I heart question mark  
Yeah, written on the back of my hand._

"Bella, that was amazing, but what really made you write a song like that? Was your relationship really that terrible?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, Alice. It really was that terrible. I really can't talk about it now, it hurts too much, but I promise that the moment I'm ready, you guys will know," I said.

"Okay, Bella. Just know that we're hear for you when you need us," Rose said. I went to them and hugged them both.

"I know. You guys are the greatest," I said, smiling.

"We know," they said in unison. We all laughed and just talked about our plan for tomorrow.

* * *

_**A/N: Bella's outfit is on my profile, so check it out. For those of you who haven't read my other stories, check them out, too. I've heard nothing but positive reviews. **_

_**I know it's long, but don't get used to it. i just couldn't really find a way to end this chapter without my liking it. i also have those other stories that haven't been updated, so don't expect an update for a while. Sorry, but that's how it is. **_

_**Anyway, REVIEW!!!!!!  
**_


End file.
